Field of Use
The present application relates to the field of electronic sensors. More specifically, the present application relates to replacement of such sensors after they have been deployed to customer locations.
Description of the Related Art
Security systems for homes and businesses have become quite popular. Often, these systems make use of sensors, such as door and window sensors installed onto doors and windows, motion detectors, sound detectors, etc. Door and window sensors typically comprise two distinct parts: a magnet and a reed switch assembly. The reed switch assembly is typically installed onto a movable part of a window or onto a door edge, while the magnet is mounted to a stationary surface, such as a door or window frame. When the door or window is closed, the magnet and reed switch are in close proximity to one another, maintaining the reed switch in a first state indicative of a “no alarm” condition. If the door or window is opened, proximity is lost between the magnet and the reed switch, resulting in the reed switch changing state, e.g., from closed to open or from open to closed. The change of state is indicative of a local alarm condition, and a signal may be generated by circuitry located within the reed switch assembly and sent, via wires or over-the-air, to a local security panel. Alternatively, or in addition, a loud audible alert is generated, either at the security panel in the home or directly by the circuitry within the reed switch assembly, indicating that a door or window has been opened without authorization.
Often times, security systems are installed and maintained by professional security service providers, such as ADT, Vivint, ProtectionOne, etc., or by smaller, third-party security service providers. When a sensor fails, a security service provider may be dispatched to determine the nature of the failure. The security service provider may determine that a sensor is no longer operating as it should and, therefore, must be replaced with the same make and model number, or a similar sensor.
Replacing such a sensor requires that the new sensor be “learned” into the security system in order to be recognized as a valid sensor by the security system. In order to learn a sensor into the security system, a security panel located typically needs to be accessed by the security provider while the security provider is on-site at the customer location. However, security panels generally require a passcode to access the learn feature, and oftentimes the security service provider does not have the code, for a variety of reasons. Thus, it is impossible to learn in a new sensor.
It would be desirable to replace defective sensors without having to access as associated security panel.